You're my Guardian Angel
by jessicapayne
Summary: Laura is the best person to go to for advise, but what will happen when she falls in trouble her self? Will love be more powerful then trust? Niall Horan FF. With the rest of One Direction. DRAMA!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any characters but my own.**

**Your my Guardian Angel**

Prologue

I sat there staring out the window. It was a dull day and I was too excited to think.

Niall, my best friend and I decided to audition for X-Factor, I was a hopeless singer, but it was the only way Niall would audition. We made a deal that if he auditioned I would too, sure I was going to embarrass myself big time, but hey, it got my best friend to show his talent to the world.

Niall and I had been best friends since we were both four. So we had basically have known each other all our life.

"Come on angel." Niall murmured. Niall had called me angel for as long as I can remember. My real name is Laura. He called me Angel because when we were young Niall would never make a decision without confronting me. Everyone always asked me for advise, and one day Niall called me his Guardian angel, and I guess it stuck.

We were running up to the line, in which we would have to wait in for hours.

"Coming!" I called back to him.

I stopped next to him and he smiled at me. He laced his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand. I looked at our hands and smiled. Niall and I were best friends, and I couldn't imagine us as more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new story :) let me know what you think :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of One Direction**

CHAPTER 1

"Oh my god! You made it! I told you, you would get through!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"I-I can't believe this either? Thank you." Niall said. His voice was quiet, I think he was too shocked. I was screaming because I could hardly believe I had finally convinced him to audition. I wasn't surprised at all that he got in.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked

"You told me to go in, your my Guardian Angel, helping me get the best of my life…"

"Oh Niall…" I said, play punching him.

"I'm being serious Angel…" he said looking into my eyes. They were so blue, I always got lost in them.

"Well, let's go tell your parents the great news!" I managed to snap out of my trance.

Niall sighed abit making me laugh.

"Prepare to be showered in kisses and hugs!" I exclaimed

"Kill me now!"

We both laughed when we spotted Niall's mum doing a victory dance.

"MUM! You're embarrassing me!" Niall shouted, blushing slightly

I just giggled and followed Niall over to his family.

"YOU MADE IT!" Niall's dad shouted

"My little boy made it through!"

"Well he has got the voice of an angel, no surprises." I said smiling

"Speaking of surprises, little missy here got in…" Niall's brother Greg said, ruffling my hair. He was like my brother too.

"A-Are you serious!" Even Niall was shocked.

"Yeah I don't believe it either!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"But they didn't all say good things, did u hear hat Simon said?" Greg teased

"No, what?"

"He said that I was good, but I needed a lot more practise, he was trying not to hurt my feelings…" I said, pretending to pout.

"Come here." Niall said holding out his arms for a hug. I gratefully accepted and he wrapped his strong arms around my petite waist.

"You two are too cute." Niall's Aunty exclaimed

I smiled and pulled away from Niall.

"So, where to now?" Niall asked

"Home?" Niall's mum, Maura said.

"What! I don't even get a victory meal at Nandos! Whatta rip." Niall pouted

"Come here." I said mimicking his earlier moves.

He came in for a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Better?" I asked

"No." Niall sulked

"Fine, we'll stop at Nandos on the way, happy?" Maura asked

Niall nodded and pretended to wipe away a tear.

I slapped him playfully on the arm "Oh get it together Horan."

He stuck his tongue out at me and we walked to the car.

Once Niall and I were sitting in the back I rested my head in his lap. We had to get up really early to come here and I was exhausted.

"It's alright angel, have a sleep." Niall said smoothly

"Sing for me?" I asked

"Sure babe."

When Niall sung to me I always slept like an angel. Ha…angel.

My eyes began to droop as he sung. I don't know why I was called angel when he had an voice like one. I felt my body relaxing, and finally I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry to those who are reading this that I haven't updated, I've just been a bit slack 'cause at the moment it's boring, but it's gunna be awesome later! Anywayy…..I currently have 85 views on my story Torn, so I decided that whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer I'll right them a One shot! I'll also be looking for those unique reviews and I'lll be PMing those who I think reviewed uniquely (is that a word?) and I'll right them a One Shot :) Okay time to stop babbling, enjoy 3**

CHAPTER 2

I woke up alone in the car. I panicked for a second but then realised we were at Nandos. I laughed a little and stumbled out of the car.

"Angel! I was just about to come wake you up!" Niall exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes "But I bet all the food it gone by now!" I teased

"Maybe…"

I laughed. By now I was at the door of Nandos.

"Have a nice sleep?" Niall asked, slinging his arm around me.

"Yeah, it was alright." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go in."

We walked in happily and sat down with his family. I looked down at the table. My favourite dish had been ordered, but bits of it had been eaten.

"Niall…" I said quietly.

He looked at me as if readying my mind.

"I was hungry…." He said, giving a cheeky grin.

"It's alright, I'm not that hungry anyway." I said kindly.

"That's what I love about you, someone can eat half your food and you won't get angry at 'em" Niall said looking me into my eyes.

I blushed.

"I'm used to it!" I teased, punching him lightly on the arm.

Niall just smirked flirtatiously making me giggle slightly.

"Okay you too, cut it out…" Maura said

"Cut what out?" Niall asked innocently

"The flirting stuff."

My stomach twisted in a knot.

They said things like this on a regular basis but I still hadn't gotten used to it, there was always that little feeling inside me saying that Niall might have feelings for me, and god knows how that would turn out. I had never thought of Niall more than a friend.

"Muuummmm!" Niall whined

"Only kidding honey."

I sighed in relief.

After that we stayed for about half an hour then we headed back to the car.

I rested my head on Niall's shoulder.

"You still tired? You can sleep if you want, it's a long ride home." Niall whispered

"No, I'm fine." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Okay babe."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Cut it out Niall!" I screamed

We were sitting on the lounge in his living room and he decided it was a good idea to knot my hair.

"Let the styler to his work." He said calmly

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away, but he managed to wrap his arms around my waist, there was no escape.

"Thought you could get away did ya?" Niall whispered in my ear. I tried to wriggle free, but he was far too strong.

"This calls for a tickle war!" Niall said in his booming voice

"N-N-Nooo N-Niall! St-top!"

"Get a room you two." Greg exclaimed as he entered the room.

I rolled my eyes and finally managed to get out of Niall's grasp.

"I'm gunna go home and get ready for Dinner." I said

"Kay." Niall replied, already distracted by the TV.

I laughed and walked out the door to my house that was across the street. Niall's family and mine were good friends and we were going to go out to dinner with them tonight to celebrate. I pulled open our heavy door and climbed the stairs. I walked into my room and pulled open my closet doors. My eyes stopped on a dress. I had gotten it about a year ago and I hadn't got a chance to wear it yet. It was a knee length dress that was white with a blue belt around the upper torso. I pulled out my blue heels that matched perfectly with the dress and my black handbag. I then jumped into the shower and washed y hair. When I got out I blow dried my hair and slightly curled my hair. I then pulled on my dress and applied a bit of makeup.

When I was all fancied up I walked down the stairs to see Niall and his family downstairs. I blushed a little, knowing they had been waiting for me. Everyone looked nice, Mum was wearing a beautiful red dress, dad was wearing a suit, so was Niall's dad, and his mum was wearing a lovely purple gown. I looked over at Greg and Niall, they were both wearing dark jeans and decent shirt. I jumped off the bottom step and got everyone's attention. "Shall we go then?" I asked. Everyone nodded but Greg and Niall both looking like they were in a trance.

NIALL'S POV

There she stood. She was beautiful, her hair was perfect, her dress was perfect, she was perfect. "Shall we go then?" She asked. I tried to snap out of my gaze but I couldn't. My once a crush had turned into love a while ago. I glanced around the room, everyone was staring at me…but Greg, his eyes were fixed on Laura. Envy shot through me. How could he? Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating, I'll have to talk to him about this later.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, let's get going then." I said quickly. Everyone shifted awkwardly then walked out the door. This was gunna be a tough night.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

NIALL'S POV

Laura's sweet laugh filled my ears. Greg had told yet another joke. He was going to win her over. I had to do something. Before I could even think I had knocked wine all over him. Greg yelled in shock, then shot me a glare. Laura giggled a bit then rushed around the table to help him clean up. I jumped out of my seat.

"Please excuse me." I said rudely, then walked out of the front doors, I needed some air.

LAURA'S POV

I followed Niall outside, but hide behind a tree, yeah I know pathetic, but Niall has a habit to talk to himself when he's angry.

"What do I do?" he asked himself.

"He's going to win her over, I can tell she's already falling for him!"

What was he talking about? Was there some girl he liked?

"Should I tell her? Should I tell her before its too late?...How do I tell my best friend I am in love with her?" He whispered the last bit, but I could hear, I could hear it too clear.

I stumbled backwards and knocked over a trash can. Niall spun around, but didn't manage to see me.

Oh no. Oh no! I knew this would happen! I see Niall as just a friend, my best friend, nothing more. This is going to destroy our friendship! What do I do?

I stumbled back to the table.

"Darling, are you alright?" Mum asked "You look flustered."

"I-I'm fine." I managed to say.

I slid into my seat and closed my eyes. So all those times we hugged and stuff, he was meaning it in a more than friends way?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Niall.

"Can we talk?" He asked

I hesitated. I had to stall. Stall until I could figure out what to say.

"Uh, not right now, uh look here comes our food…" I said quickly, and luckily our food arrived.

I dug in, thinking about what to do.

NIALL'S POV

Something was up with her. I didn't know what it was, but something is wrong. I could tell the way she was eating, she never ate that fast.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"yeah, fine." She muttered.

"Cheer up buttercup." Greg said happily, resting his hand on hers.

I almost growled.

Keep your cool Niall, keep your cool.

Thankfully the night was almost over, but I couldn't hold this off forever.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

NIALL'S POV

"Hey Greg, can I talk to you?" I asked. Angel and her family had gone home, and everyone in our house was asleep, except for Greg and I.

"Yeah mate." He said, looking at me.

"I'm just gunna come out and say it. Do you have feelings for Ang-I mean Laura?"

"W-W-what? Why would I, what are you talking about? I'm going to bed." He said quickly.

"Y-You do! How could you?" I screamed

"I didn't say I did…." He snapped

"Well what's with all the sweet talk and admiring glances, huh?" I snickered

"Dude, she's way younger than me, and plus your my brother, I know you like her, why would I…."

"I just thought okay…" I said quietly.

"Okay, well as long as it's all cleared up…." He said. Then he turned around and went to his bedroom.

"I don't like her, I love her." I whispered.

LAURA'S POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….

My alarm screeched.

"Shut up, shut up…" I moaned, trying to turn it off.

I managed to find the button and slide out of bed. I stumbled out of my room and into the kitchen.

As usual mum and dad weren't up, but Niall was sitting in my lounge room. Last night flashed before my eyes. Niall is never up this early, let alone in my house before twelve. I avoided eye contact.

"Hey Angel." He said sweetly.

"Hi…" I said quietly.

I opened up the cupboard and pulled out some cereal. I poured some into a bowl and added milk.

"Hey, uh, can we talk?" He asked nervously

Oh god….I've got to get out of this. I thought to myself.

"Uh, I've got to…." I tried to think of an excuse.

"No, I've got to talk to you."

"Uh, okay." I said, defeated

"I've known you for ages….and…"

"You know what, I think I've got to…."

"Just listen." He said impatiently.

"But.."

"Laura! Listen to me!" He shouted.

"Laura, you haven't called me that for ages." I said quietly.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smiled.

I felt myself blush, but I needed to escape.

"Thanks, but…" I butted in.

"Laura, I love you." He said quickly.

I froze. He loves me? This is what I dreaded.

"I've got to go." I said, rushing out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry that my chapters have been short but I promise to write an extra long one next time. (: ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER 6

LAURA'S POV

I ran, ran down the street. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care.

I heard my front door slam shut. Niall. I had to run faster, I couldn't face him. Why does life have to be so complicated?

"Angel!" He screamed.

I ran faster without looking back. I could hear my feet pounding on the concrete. My eyes blurred with tears. I managed to steer myself onto the foot path so I wouldn't get run over. I could hear a light running sound behind me.

Please no. I whispered to myself. Turn around and leave me alone.

"Angel!" He puffed

I shook my head and ran towards a nearby playground. The sand of the sandpit moved beneath my feet as I ran across it. I sat on the swing and gently swung. I looked around my surroundings.

Oh no. I thought.

This was where Niall and I first met.

13 YEARS AGO

"Okay mummy." Laura said. It was the first time she was aloud to go down the big slide without her mum.

"Be careful." She had said.

Laura carefully climbed the ladder to the slide then sat at the top. It was taller than she thought.

"Mummy…" She whined "It's too scary."

"We can go down together." I voice said behind her.

Laura turned around and standing there was a boy with blonde hair about her age.

"I'm Laura." She said shyly

"I'm Niall." He said back. At that moment love for this beautiful girl showed in his eyes.

"Okay let's go down together." She said.

NIALL'S POV

She sat there gently swinging, and crying. Why was she crying?

"Angel…" I whispered

She didn't answer

I walked around her to we were now face to face. I lifted her chin up to face me directly.

"I don't want to talk." She hissed

"Why not?"

"Niall I don't feel…." She started but I stopped her. Our lips touched all so delicately. I had been waiting forever for this, but she had to ruin it. She pulled away.

"I don't feel the same way Niall." She said angrily, then she turned and ran.

She doesn't feel the same way.

I wanted to stay strong and not cry, but I couldn't. I knew this was the wrong time to tell her how I felt, and now our friendship will be ruined.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

LAURA'S POV

"So he told you he loved you? Sunny, my best friend said

"Yeah, and then I ran." I explained

"Oh, wow, I did not expect that."

I had ran to her house after Niall had kissed me.

"And he kissed you?" Alyssah my other friend said

"Yep." I said sadly " I don't know what to do."

"Well I don't know what to do…!" Sunny exclaimed "When we're in trouble we usually go to you for advise…"

"I know!" I threw my hands up in the air "And now I'm gunna be on X-Factor with him for months, that is if I do last that long…" I pouted

"Don't worry you'll sort this out…" Alyssah said

RING RING

My phone. Please don't be please don't be….I looked at my phone. Niall.

"Should I answer it?" I asked

"No." Sunny said "But I should."

Within a flash she picked up the phone and answered it. I started mouthing swear words and threats, she better not ruin this for me.

NIALL'S POV

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Sunny?" I asked

"Yeah, uh Laura's busy at the moment….."

"Oh…"

There was a long pause and I heard some whispering in the background.

I cleared my throat "Uh well can you just tell her that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I'd really like to talk to her when she is willing too, if she is willing too. But I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk so…uh my family and I are going to go into London early, so uh tell her I said bye."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh, uh bye Niall, oh and good luck on X-Factor!" Sunny tried to say happily.

"Bye Niall!" Alyssah called out.

"Shh, he can't know this is on speaker, idiot!" Sunny yelled at the same time whispering at Alyssah.

"Speaker?" I asked

"Uh, you heard that didn't you?" Sunny asked

"Yep. Is Angel there?" I asked

There was a pause then a quiet "Yes" from Laura.

"Oh." I said back.

"Uh well, we have to go….so…" Sunny said

"Okay bye." I said, then I hung up.

I wiped away my tears and threw my phone on the floor.

"Niall, honey, are you ready?" Mum called out.

"Yes." I sniffled.

LAURA'S POV

"On a happier note, it's only a few days 'til we're coming with you to London!" Sunny exclaimed

"I know I can't wait!" Alyssah squealed

"Whooo." I said plainly

"Come on, this will be fun, meet some cute guys…."Alyssahsaid

"Yeah and upset Niall even more when I hook up with someone else…." I said sadly

"Dude, either set things straight with him and work everything out or forget about him. I know you won't choose the second option so get yourself onto the phone and talk to him!" Alyssah yelled

"But, I just can't." I whined

"Well you can't hold it off forever….." Sunny said

5 DAYS LATER

"We're here!" Sunny screamed for the 20th time.

"I just can't believe it!" Alyssah screamed in my other ear.

"Guys, calm down." I said plainly

"Come on, brighten up!" Sunny exclaimed

"No." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine, but I won't let your little "pouting" mood ruin my holiday experience." Sunny snapped

"And that's why your my best friend." I said back, smirking abit.

NIALL'S POV

I rolled off my bed and threw on some clothes. Today Laura, her family and Sunny and Alyssah were arriving. Great, just great. It's been 5 days, almost a week, and she wouldn't answer my calls or call me.

"Hey bro, almost ready?" Greg asked

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I smoothed out my shirt and ran my hand threw my hair. A wave of sadness swept over me and in no time my face was drenched in tears.

Get it together. I told myself.

I stood up and wiped my face.

"We're going." Greg called into my bedroom

"Kay." I muttered.

I stood up and pulled some shoes on.

"Want some food?" Mum asked

"No. I'm not hungry." I snapped

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked

"Yeah, fine." I said rudely

On the way out I heard mum whispering something about me never skipping breakfast. Well now I have so they don't have to be all surprised.

"Okay guys lets go." Mum said as we jumped into the car.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, hope you like this chapter, please review saying what you think (: Thanks to everyone reading this xx**

CHAPTER 8

SUNNY'S POV

Wow. London was amazing. I don't care how angry Laura is, I'm gunna make the most of my time here. I'm actually surprised my mum let me come.

"Come on girls the taxi's here." Laura's mum said

We stumbled into the taxi and sat down.

"Hello, where are you off to today?" The taxi driver said. I heard Alyssah giggle abit next to me and I smiled.

"I like your accent." I giggled

"I like yours too…" He said back, smiling.

"What accent?" I asked

The driver just laughed and faced the front.

LAURA'S POV

Finally we arrived at our hotel where we dropped off our stuff then raced out the door to meet Niall and his family at some café nearby.

Mum pulled me away from the others just before we were about to go in.

"Look, I don't want this grumpy attitude of yours, I don't know what's wrong because you won't tell me but I suggest you work it out." She lectured

"Whatever." I grumbled

Mum just shook her head then went inside. I trailed behind everyone.

"Belinda!" Niall's dad called out.

"Bobby!" Mum called back.

There they were sitting in the corner at a smallish diner table.

We made our way over and I accidently made eye contact with Niall. I could see he was upset, and his eyes burned through my soul.

"Hi." He said quietly

I put on a fake smile and sat down.

After that there was hours of mum talking to Niall's mum and dad.

I sighed for the twentieth time.

"I'm gunna go get some fresh air." I excused myself.

"Niall you should go with her in case she gets lost…" Alyssa hinted

"Uh, nah, I'm…." He stuttered

"Just go." She pushed

I stood up and walked towards the door. Soon Niall caught up. He pushed the door open for me and a mumbled a thanks.

I started to walk down the street and he followed.

"Look, Angel, I'm sorry." He said

"Okay." I said

He stopped and pulled my arm so I was facing him.

"No, really, I'm sorry….can we please be friends?" He pleaded

"Every time we hugged or hung out you were seeing it different…"

"Well, yes….but…"

"And if we be friends again you'll still see me as more than a friend…." I said

There was silence between us.

"Please. Can we be friends?" he asked

"I'm sorry Niall." I said, then I kept walking and he stayed there. It sounded like he was crying. We had been friends for so long, and I'm letting this little, well not very little, but issue get in the way….

What about those times when I was friends with my crush, I still saw them as a friend aswell right?

What was I doing throwing my friendship with Niall away. I couldn't imagine being without him. Just these few days have been torture.

I stopped and turned around. Niall looked up.

I ran as fast as I could and hugged him. He was warm and comforting. I can't believe I almost lost him.

"Yes, we can still be friends." I said smiling.

"I'm glad." Niall said into my hair.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

LAURA'S POV

"So you and Niall are all good?" Sunny asked me

"Yep, I think so." I said back, smiling abit. Life was a lot happier with Niall.

"Good."

We were walking back to our hotel, and the walk seemed like torture.

"Tomorrow's gunna be the best day…" I said, smiling.

"Tomorrow…" Alyssa echoed

"X-Factor!" Sunny exclaimed.

I looked at the ground and smiled.

BUMP

I looked up from the ground. I had walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry…"

He was so….good looking.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I was looking at my phone."

I was slightly mesmerised at him.

He cleared his throat "I'm Liam." He said shyly

"I'm uh, Laura." I was never this shy

Sunny gently nudged me.

"Oh, uh this is Sunny, Alyssah and my mum."

"Nice to meet you." He said, looking directly at Sunny.

My heart dropped.

"Uh, well we've got to go." I said rudely.

"Well can I…." He began

"Come on let's go." I said as I pulled Sunny's arm towards the hotel.

LIAM'S POV

_I'm on my way (: _I texted

I had run into a guy at a café yesterday and found out he was in X-Factor to. His name was Niall. We both agreed to meet up at his hotel, there's nothing wrong with making friends right?

BUMP

I looked up from my phone.

I had knocked a girl over.

"Oh, sorry." She said, standing up.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I was looking at my phone." I looked into her eyes, a little trick I learnt from one of my friends. She was quite pretty, well very pretty.

"I'm ." I said shyly.

"I'm Laura." She said back

Laura, pretty name.

I saw an elbow slightly nudge her.

"Oh, uh this is Sunny, Alyssah and my mum." She pointed out

I looked at Sunny. Wow. She was beautiful. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I saw her smile. My heart swelled, I hardly knew this girl and I was almost in love with her.

"Uh, well we've got to go." Laura broke the silence

"Well can I…." I began

"Come on let's go." She said and she pulled Sunny's arm and headed behind me.

I stood there staring. Should I follow them? No. I don't want them thinking I was a freak.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Niall.

"Oh hey mate." I said into the phone

"Where are you?" He asked

"Oh, I'm almost there, just got a little distracted."

"A girl?" He asked

'Maybe." I smiled

"Tell me all about it when you get here."

SUNNY'S POV

Wow. Liam was really, really cute.

I have no idea what was up with Laura though.

We were walking into our room. The rest of the way back was completely silent, which was unusual for us.

"So what was up with back there?" I asked

"Nothing." Laura said

Instantly everything clicked.

"You thought he was cute didn't you?" I asked

"I'm gunna leave you guys alone. I'll be outside if you need me." Laura's mum said.

"I didn't….I just…"

"And you're jealous because he was looking at Sunny a lot…..he was checking her out…." Alyssah continued my theory.

"I'm not." Laura grumbled

"Okay that's it." Alyssah said.

"What's it?" Laura and I said at the same time.

"We're gunna go out and look for guys."

"But."

"No questions, come on grab your coats and lets go." She ordered

I had never seen Alyssah like this before.

"Come on." She said

Laura said goodbye to her mum and we walked out of the hotel.

"Okay where to, miss smarty pants?" I asked Alyssah

"London eye." She pointed forward.

"Whoo!" I heard Laura exclaim.

ALYSSAH'S POV

"Wow. London is amazing." I insisted

"So glad you dragged us out Lis, we probably wouldn't have been able to go sightseeing for a while." Laura smiled

"You're welcome." I said proudly

We walked over to an ice cream stand and god ice cream, even though it was absolutely freezing out. We walked over to a bench and sat down. My eyes scanned the area and did a double take on one of the guys sitting down. I narrowed my eyes to see better. He had brown hair, blue eyes I think, and he looked pretty damn attractive.

"Who are you looking at?" Sunny asked

"Nobody…" I said, whipping my eyes away.

Sunny followed to where I was staring.

"Him?" She asked

"Who?" I pretended to be oblivious.

"I think we should talk to him…" Laura said, catching the hint.

"No!" I said loud enough that he turned his head and looked at us. I felt my face go red as Laura waved to him.

"You guys are so embarrassing!" I said, trying to cover my face.

"Come on, let's go talk to him…" Sunny said, standing up.

"Na ah."

"Okay, well we will go over and say that you're interested in him." Laura said smiling.

"You wouldn't." I said, narrowing my eyes at them

"You think we wouldn't. Did you hear that Sunny, she thinks we wouldn't." Laura teased

Sunny got the hint and she turned around with Laura and walked towards him.

What do I do, what do I do? I asked myself

Hide. Yeah, that's it.

I got up and ran as fast as I could and hid behind a wall. I could just see them talking to him. They pointed to the seat then realised I wasn't there. I glanced around to make sure nobody was around. I looked back up and the girls were at the bench waiting for me to come back, but the guy was gone.

"Who are you hiding from?" I whipped my head around to see the guy standing there.

"Wow, where did you come from?" I asked

"Well, my mum met my dad and soon they fell in love and…."

"Too much info…" I said

"So, are those your friends?" He asked

"Unfortunately yes."

"Do you wanna, y'know hang out?" He asked shyly. I could see him blushing and I could tell this obviously wasn't like him to get all shy.

"Uh, okay, I'll go tell my friends."

"They can come."

"Oh." I whispered

We both headed towards Laura and Sunny. They both raised an eyebrow at me when they saw me coming with….with….I didn't know his name.

"Hey, uh what's your name?" I asked

"Oh, its Louis, Louis the Tommo Tomlinson."


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

NIALL'S POV

"So this girl, what was she like?" I asked.

Liam and I were done talking about where we grew up, this girl thing was really bugging me.

"Well she had brown wavy hair and muddy brown eyes. She was tallish with tanned skin and she…"

"Did she have any friends?" I butted in

"Oh, I get it, double date…"

"No, I think I know her."

"Yeah she had two other friends and one of the girls mum was with her."

"Was her name Sunny?" I asked

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I know her! Her friend is one of my best friends, Laura, that is. In fact Laura is gunna be in the X-Factor house too." I said happily

"Do you think her friend will be aloud to visit?" He asked shyly

"I don't know…"

ALYSSAH'S POV

We spent ages roaming around London with Louis. His personality was very….out there, but that's what I liked about him. He ran around yelling at pigeons and saying hello to strangers and pretty much making us laugh all the time.

"So, are you gals single?" He asked

"Single and lovin' it!" Sunny exclaimed

"Yer, haven't found the right guy." Laura said

Then all eyes turned to me. "Yeah, I'm uh single." I said quietly.

"Well lovely ladies like you should have guys crawling all over you!" He said

"Well I hope not! That would hurt!" Laura giggled

Everyone was having heaps of fun with Louis, I just felt like the outcast, I was too shy around him, he made me so insecure.

"Why don't we go on the London eye?" Louis offered.

We had come back to the spot we started.

"Okay." We all agreed.

After the long line that took forever to get to the front, we finally got to our turn. We were about to all go in one together, but Louis dragged Sunny into one with just the two of them. I felt my heart split in two.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, fine." I lied

The door closed behind us and we started to get lifted up.

I looked over at Sunny and Louis' carriage, they were laughing and mucking around. I looked at the floor and sighed.

"Hey, look the view is amazing!" Laura said, pointing out the window, as we reached the top. I looked up and was awestruck at how wonderful London looked.

"Wow." I said smiling.

I looked over at the other carriages and everyone seemed to have the same reaction, but one. Louis and Sunny were sitting down really close to each other, talking. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Hey, Laura, does it look like Sunny and Louis have something going on?" I asked

She turned her head and looked at their carriage.

"Haha! Get in there!" She yelled, as if they could hear her.

"Like I thought." I muttered

I could feel my eyes watering.

No. You can't just let one guy not liking you make you cry. I told myself. There's probably better guys.

I cheered up and looked at the view, London is amazing.

NIALL'S POV

Today we were gunna move into the X-Factor house. I was too excited to be excited. Did that even make sense? No, but I don't care! Whoo! I'm so, so…

"Come on Niall, the cabs waiting." Mum called out from the doorway.

"Coming." I called back.

I looked down at my suitcase. I actually had over packed. I didn't know what I would need, so I just packed everything that could fit.

I pulled my heavy suitcase out onto the curb. I was happy to be leaving the lobby, people were starting to stare at me.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

ALYSSAH'S POV

I looked down at Laura's outfit and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Oh, nothing really, just the fact that you're wearing shorts when it's bloody freezing." I said smirking.

"It's not that cold." She replied

"Sure." I said quietly.

We were waiting for a cab to come so we could go to drop Laura off.

I had forgotten all about Louis, I probably won't even see him again.

"Finally, the cab's here." I looked up to see a taxi pulling into the curb.

I opened a door and slid into the middle, being the smallest, this was my usual seat.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sunny asked

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my gaze.

"Why are you so quiet?" She repeated herself

"No reason…" I said quietly

"X-FACTOR HERE WE COME!" Laura suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. I put my hand on my heart.

"God, you gave me a heart attack!" I said, giving her a little shove.

"Sorry, I'm just SO EXCITED!" She yelled the last bit.

"Calm down!" I yelled back.

"Girls, you're gunna cause an accident!" Laura's mum said, looking back at us from the front seat.

"Sorry."

"Oh my gosh!" Sunny gasped

"What?!" The taxi driver yelled, swerving out of the lane.

"Nevermind, false alarm…." She said, blushing.

"Okay, no more screaming, let's see who can be quiet the longest, okay?" Laura's mum said.

We all nodded.

"MUM!" Laura screamed. We were only a few seconds into the game.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT?!" Her mum yelled impatiently.

"We're here!" She said a little quieter.

I rolled my eyes and I saw Sunny facepalm out the corner of my eye.

NIALL'S POV

"I'll be fine mum…." I whined.

"Are you sure?"

Mum was being over protective like all the other mums seemed to be doing.

"They're starting the tour of the house…I have to go." I said, slowly edging away.

"Ok honey, I get a hint…." She paused "I'm really going to miss you." I could see her eyes tearing up.

"I'll miss you too mum." I hugged her tightly. "Okay, can I go now?"

She smiled with a tear in her eye. "Go."

I smiled back and ran towards Laura.

LAURA'S POV

"Love you mum." I said into her shoulder.

"Love you too Laura. Stay safe."

I pulled away

"I'll miss you, but I have to go." I said

"Laura!" I recognised that voice from anywhere.

"Hey Niall." I spun around catching him in a hug.

"You too go. Have fun." Mum said

"Okay, bye mum!" I gave her a quick hug and ran over to the others with Niall.

"Wow I can't believe this is happening." I whispered to Niall.

"Me neither." He said back


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in agggessss but here ya go! I'll hopefully be able to update again sooner, thanks lovelies xx**

CHAPTER 12

They showed us our rooms and told us our schedule, and even though it was really boring I still enjoyed it, because after all this was a once in a lifetime opportunity!

"Shotty this bed!"

I heard someone scream as I walked into my room which I was sharing with two other girls.

"Hi I'm Cat" she said.

"Hi I'm Laura." I said quietly.

"This bed's mine." She said quickly.

I laughed and nodded.

"The bathroom is quite small…" Another girl said, walking through our door.'

"Jen, this is Laura. She's going to be sharing our room." Cat introduced me.

"Hey." Jen said.

I walked over to the bed near the window.

"Is this bed taken?" I asked

They both shook their heads.

"No, it's yours." Cat said

I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, smiling. My roommates were nice, I got the bed near the window and things are good between Niall and I.

"Annggeeelll!" I heard someone scream.

My eyes snapped open. Niall walked through the door, wearing baggy pants and a comfy top. I laughed at his clothes and ran up to him.

"Who's this?" Cat said, smiling flirtatiously.

"This is Niall." I said smiling

Cat looked at him, scanning every detail. If I had known her longer I would have slapped her.

"Hang on, I thought your name was Laura?" Jen said, very confused.

"It is, it's just…" I started

"She's my angel." Niall quickly jumped in.

Cat's smile slightly faded.

"So are you guys like, together?" Jen asked

I quickly gave her a look in which it looked like she understood.

"Or are you guys just like close friends?" She asked

I nodded and looked at Niall.

"We're just friends."

He looked off into the distance, thinking.

Jenna gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged, not really wanting to tell her yet as I had just met her.

"Um, so do you guys wanna come meet my roomates?" He quickly asked

"Sure." We all replied.

We followed him down the hallway to the room on the end. Inside we could hear screaming and yelling, it was obviously chaos in there. Niall raised a finger as if to say "One moment please" and he popped his head through the door.

Everything suddenly went quiet and I smiled.

Niall closed the door and as I was about to ask what we were doing a shortish boy opened the door.

"Hello Ladies." He said cheekily "I'm Harry." His eyes were so beautiful and his hair was perfectly curled.

"Hi." Cat said confidently. "I'm Cat, this is Jenna and Laura."

While she introduced us, I scanned the room. There seemed to be two other boys inside, one with light brown hair that was straight and long and another with jet black hair.

"So which one is Angel, Niall?" The one with the black hair asked.

I raised my hand "That would be me."

He laughed and nudged the other boy.

"Nice to meet you angel, you're even prettier then Niall said." He flirted

"Why thank you." I said back.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Come in!" Harry said cheekily.

I stepped in first and was shocked as soon as I saw the brown haired one properly.

"Oh my god! Louis?!" I screamed

His expression turned from confusion to understanding.

"Oh my gosh it's you, I can't believe I didn't recognise you sooner!" He exclaimed back.

Everyone looked confused, especially Niall.

"We hung out together when we first arrived in London." I explained "We met him on the streets."

I laughed and looked at Niall and could see envy growing in his eyes.

"He had a little thing for Sunny.." I said, looking purposely at Niall to calm him down.

"No not Sunny, Alyssah.." He said smiling.

"Alyssah? She thought you were interested in Sunny and kinda got upset…" I had forgotten other people were in the room until someone walked in.

Him. The brown eyed beauty.

"Liam?" I asked confused.

He looked at me, trying to figure out who I was.

"Laura?" He looked confused, then looked at Niall and seemed to piece everything together "Oh you're Niall's friend, he told us all about you." This made Niall blush.

"Wow you seem to know everyone." Harry said cheekily.

"Yeah I'm a bit of a social butterfly." I said, winking.


End file.
